Responsabilités
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l’aide à Severus. Seulement rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.
1. Douce torture

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Note : Bien tout d'abord un grand merci à Elliania sans qui je n'aurais as pu publier cette fic puisqu'il semblerait que la sienne m'ait inconsciemment inspiré. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire la sienne : L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux.

Par ailleurs, si quelqu'un crois reconnaître en mon histoire une histoire déjà écrite, je suis prête à en discuter avec l'auteur, et à changer mon histoire. A force de lire, certaines chose entre dans votre esprit, sans en distinguer ce qui est de vous ou pas.

Pour finir, j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus à écrire. Bonne lecture.

Responsabilités

_Chapitre 1 : Douce torture_

Une retenue, une. C'était comme un automatisme, frapper à la porte du bâtard des cachots, l'entendre hurler d'entrer, subir ses railleries puis hocher la tête avant de se mettre au boulot. Parfois Hermione se demandait si ça vie n'était pas aussi monotone qu'une partition de musique classique. Pas de fausse note, pas de brusque changement de rythme.

Ses journées à Poudlard se ressemblaient toutes, les mêmes personnes et les mêmes pièces avec parfois le « luxe » d'une retenue pour avoir aidé Neville. Elle voulait autre chose. Elle voulait partir, entrer dans la vraie vie, elle voulait un instant de folie.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était plus mature que les jeunes de son âge, Hermione rêvait d'une vie stable, un métier qui la passionnait et un époux aimant, calme et protecteur. Elle ne croyait plus au prince charmant non, mais après cette horrible guerre qui venait tout juste de se finir, elle voulait juste vivre.

Un instant, elle songea à planter Rogue et son nettoyage des placards, à quitter Poudlard pour aller voir dehors. Danser toute la nuit et rentrer bourrée au petit matin. La vie d'étudiante que lui décrivaient ses amies. Loin de l'austère couvre feu. Mais au lieu de ça elle remettait à leur place des flacons dérangés par des élèves peu consciencieux.

Elle soupira pour la centième fois en constatant qu'un 6ème année avait posé la potion de désir de ce matin près d'un flacon de cire d'abeille. Ignorait-il que les deux mis ensembles dégageraient un gaz inodore et mortel ? Il aurait suffit d'une fuite ! Imbécile. Elle prit l'échantillon de potion et se retourna pour le mettre avec les autres potions à noter.

Au moment de se retourner elle constata que Rogue s'était approché d'elle sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Le temps qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était trop proche elle ne pouvait plus arrêter son mouvement. Elle le heurta donc, vacilla dangereusement et ne dut son salut qu'à la main secourable de son professeur. Cependant si elle put éviter de tomber il n'en fut pas de même pour le flacon qui alla s'écraser par terre à leurs pieds.

Hermione baissa les yeux en regardant les dégâts. La potion verte avait giclé sur leurs vêtements. Et elle savait que ce n'était qu'un début, les vraies conséquences n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. Elle retint un fou rire naissant. La situation était presque comique, elle qui voulait un peu de folie ! Voilà que dans quelques minutes elle serait attirée par son professeur.

Elle osa lever les yeux, sachant que vu le degré de dilution de la potion il leur faudrait un bon quart d'heure pour se sauter dessus. Il était tendu, un air ahuri sur son visage. La situation, il est vrai, était quelque peu surréaliste. Mais rien ne pouvait lutter contre la potion, alors il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas responsables et la jeune fille n'était pas laide à regarder.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix Miss Granger, nous éloigner ne changerait rien et rendrait tout ça plus douloureux.

- Au vu de ce qu'il va se passer, vous pourriez m'appeler Hermione professeur, sourit-elle avant de prendre un air apeuré. Vous avez raison, on a été atteint, rien ne changera ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. Sans ma maladresse vous n'auriez pas à…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait exprès. Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que je hurle ?

- Ce serait plus logique. Vous prenez ça très bien.

- La guerre est finie Miss Granger. Je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à jouer le méchant mangemort. Mais venez, nous serions mieux dans mes quartiers. Puisque ce qui doit arriver est inévitable, autant que ce soit un bon moment. 

Elle acquiesça d'un doux mouvement de la tête. L'attitude de son professeur la prenait complètement au dépourvu. Pour un peu elle aurait presque souhaité revoir la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Toute à ses pensées sur les changements que la guerre avait provoqués, elle suivit Rogue jusque dans ses quartiers, bleus et argents ce qui la fit sourire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Dans un premier temps l'immense bibliothèque retint son attention puis elle finit par se diriger vers la cheminée. Quelques photos trônaient, dont celle de tous les professeurs réunis pour ce qui semblait être l'anniversaire de Minerva.

Une photo plus ancienne attira son regard. Un couple aux couleurs de Serdaigle était enlacé devant Poudlard. Le regard de la fille lui rappela tant celui de Rogue qu'elle fit de suite le lien. Pas besoin de longues études pour deviner qu'ils étaient les parents de son professeur. D'où les couleurs de la chambre.

Elle revint vers le centre de la pièce et accepta avec joie le verre de bière au beurre, même si elle aurait préféré un Whisky pur feu. Il valait mieux rester sobre, potion de désir et alcools ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle s'assit sur invitation dans un fauteuil confortable et regarda le Serpentard s'installer en face.

- C'est charmant chez vous professeur.

- Au vu de ce qu'il va se passer, vous pourriez m'appeler Severus. 

Elle rit en reconnaissant sa propre phrase. Machinalement elle regarda sa montre. Encore quelques minutes et leurs désirs deviendraient incontrôlables. Mais avait-elle envie de le contrôler ? Le regard de Rogue avait changé et ce qu'elle y devinait lui plaisait bien.

- Je m'excuse de vous demandez ça, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si… enfin si… 

Le voir cafouiller, lui le professeur le plus sûr de lui de Poudlard avait quelque chose d'amusant. Mais Hermione n'était pas le genre à se moquer, d'autant plus qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de demander. Cela prouvait qu'il se souciait de ne pas la blesser.

- Ce n'est pas ma première fois Severus. J'ai pensé que peut-être je ne survivrais pas à la guerre alors…

- Je comprends. Je dois vous avouer que cela me soulage.

- Je ne poserais pas la question dans l'autre sens. 

Un rire franc lui répondit. Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur rire. Il était incroyablement beau quand il faisait ça. A moins que la potion ne commence à agir. Elle soupira.

- Je crois que ça commence.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une vois rauque. 

Elle ne chercha pas à lutter et ne tenta pas de se dégager quand il s'approcha d'elle. Pas encore totalement influencée, elle ne fit cependant rien pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser et trouva même plaisant de répondre à ses baisers. Advienne que pourra, elle allait profiter de cette nuit.

Elle sentit les mains du professeur remonter dans son dos, caresser ses cheveux en l'attirant plus encore. Soudés dans un baiser de plus en plus passionnés, les deux amants commencèrent la découverte de l'autre. Quelques mains s'égarèrent tandis que les autres s'empressaient de défaire les vêtements devenus gênants.

Plus le temps passait, plus la potion de désir agissait, ils perdaient peu à peu le contrôle, si bien que Severus ferma les yeux et les déshabilla par magie. Il ne voulait plus de barrières de tissus, maintenant il pouvait tout découvrir, tout toucher. Enfin plus tard, là il voulait profiter des mains d'Hermione sur son sexe déjà tendu. Cette fille était le diable en personne.

Hermione décida, aux gémissements de Severus, que la torture lui plaisait bien. Aussi commença-t-elle très lentement à descendre plus bas, laissant une traînée brûlante avec sa langue du cou au bas-ventre. Là elle stoppa un instant, le faisant languir, se repaissant de son souffle coupé par l'anticipation de la suite. Puis elle devint magnanime et commença à lécher la verge, de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Le gland en particulier eut droit à toutes ses attentions.

Il fallut bien du courage au Serpentard pour obliger la jeune fille à cesser cette caresse. Il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Quand elle se releva, il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Tout doucement il l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Devant la porte ils firent une pause d'une micro seconde pour qu'il l'ouvre, une autre pour qu'il la ferme, une dernière pour allumer le feu puis plus rien ne les sépara.

Hermione s'allongea langoureusement sur le lit et, d'un regard, invita Severus à venir sur elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, sa langue affamée depuis tout à l'heure de partir à la conquête de ce corps désiré. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entre jambe et rendit la pareille, elle ne l'empêcha pas d'aller jusqu'au bout. Au milieu des gémissements étouffés se distingua le cri de la jeune fille quand il la fit jouir.

Il eut tout de même la bonté de la laisser se reposer un peu, puis il se plaça avidement entre ses cuisses. Maintenant la potion contrôlait entièrement leurs actions et tous deux ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, la délivrance. Il entra donc en elle, se retenant d'aller trop vite pour ne pas la blesser, si bien que ce fut elle qui précipita ses hanches à sa rencontre.

Une fois remplis l'un de l'autre, ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes. Puis Severus commença à bouger, imposant de suite un rythme rapide. Cela ne gêna pas du tout la jeune fille. Elle le laissa les guider, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que ces vagues de plaisirs qui la submergeait. L'orgasme ne fut pas long à arriver et quand il vint, elle le laissa tout balayer sur son passage.

Severus la regarda avec fascination. Quand elle jouissait, elle semblait rayonner. Quelques mouvements et les contractions du vagin de la jeune femme suffirent à le faire partir lui aussi. Il grogna, cherchant sa bouche tandis qu'il éjaculait en elle. Elle lui offrit bien volontiers, bataillant un peu pour prendre le dessus du baiser. Cependant elle céda bien vite, encore chamboulée par cet orgasme d'une rare intensité. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça. Et ce n'était pas l'œuvre de la potion de désir.

Un mouvement la tira de ses pensées. Severus était en train de les faire glisser sous les draps. Quand elle remua pour l'aider, il ouvrit immédiatement les bras. Le message était clair. Tu peux partir. Mais le sien était tout autre. Elle se blottit contre lui et ramena les couvertures sur eux. Sa tête trouva naturellement sa place sur son torse.

Le réveil le lendemain fut assez pénible. Le soleil entrait à flot et lui caressait le visage. Hermione se résolu donc à ouvrir un oeil, puis deux. Le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité et elle constata avec amusement que Severus la fixait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Bonjour. Je viens de me lever. J'ai juste eu le temps de demander aux elfes le petit déjeuner. Tu as faim ?

- Une faim de loup ! 

Elle se redressa, et quand la couverture glissa jusqu'à sa taille, elle ne fit aucun geste pour cacher sa poitrine nue. Lui-même ne s'était pas habillé, mais il fut surpris de trouver en l'adolescente la maturité d'une adulte. Aucune gêne ne se mettait entre eux.

- On a passé un bon moment Severus. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être gêné, la potion a agis, on avait pas le choix. Les remords ou les regrets ne changeront rien, autant en faire un bon souvenir.

- Tu lis mes pensées ?

- Pas besoin, ton regard t'a trahi. Ecoute, je sais qu'une fois dehors, rien ne changera. Je redeviendrai Miss je-sais-tout et toi l'effroyable maître de potion. Néanmoins tu sais mieux que moi que les masques sont parfois lourds à porter. Ca fait du bien de les poser un peu. Profitons donc de ces derniers instants. 

Encore une fois il loua sa maturité. Elle avait raison, ça faisait mal mais elle avait raison. Pourquoi ne pas profiter encore quelques minutes du bonheur ? Puis reviendrait la solitude et son sentiment d'inutilité depuis la fin de la guerre.

La jeune fille ne réalisa le sens complet de ses paroles qu'après les avoir dites. Elle allait devoir redevenir cette charmante élève travailleuse et calme, faire comme si ce brin de folie n'avait pas existé. Plus que deux mois avant les vacances d'été puis ensuite elle serait à nouveau libre. Jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. Et tout recommencerait.

C'était ça le programme. Petit déjeuner puis séparation, chacun de son côté, tout redevient comme avant. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Le premier des 7 chapitres, toute l'histoire est écrite, je la posterai chaque jour en principe.

Gros bisous,

Drusilla


	2. Conséquences

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

La chanson est d'Ariane Moffat

* * *

Ce chapitre là est à Virg, tu me manque, tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Conséquences_

En soupirant, Hermione raya un autre jour sur son calendrier. Le temps passait trop vite. Déjà un mois s'était écoulé depuis les vacances et il lui semblait que c'était hier encore qu'elle quittait le collège. Elle aurait voulu profiter un maximum mais rien que les devoirs lui prenaient toutes ses matinées. De plus depuis deux semaines elle rejetait toute nourriture, ce qui l'affaiblissait et l'obligeait à rester coucher.

Ce soir là, se sentant un peu mieux, elle décida de prendre l'air. Elle aimait cette liberté acquise cet été puisque ses parents étaient en Croatie. Sortir quand elle voulait, se lever quand elle voulait. En s'habillant –elle avait passé la journée au lit- elle jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda.

Bien, elle était à l'heure sur son programme de révision. Elle avait bouclé l'avant dernier chapitre de métamorphose. Tien, c'était son premier jour de règle. Elle ferait mieux de prendre un cachet en prévention du mal de ventre. Peut-être que ça ferait aussi sur ses nausées.

Puisqu'elle était à réfléchir en tournant en rond dans sa chambre, à quand remontaient ses dernières règles ? Il lui semblait bien avoir eu la paix pendant très longtemps. Absurde n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant le mois avait semblé s'écoulait si vite. Si elle calculait correctement elle devait les avoir eu au moment du départ.

Mais elle se souvenait du voyage dans le train. Elle n'avait pas ses règles. A quand remontait la dernière fois ? Début mai. Mai ! Hermione se sentit pâlir et dut s'asseoir sur le sol pour ne pas défaillir. Son cœur qui avait cessé un instant des battre s'était remis en marche plus violemment que jamais.

C'était impossible ! Pas envisageable. D'accord ils n'avaient pas pris de précautions, d'accord elle était en période d'ovulation, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre un enfant de Rogue. C'était Rogue bon sang. Même s'il avait changé depuis la guerre, comme tout le monde, on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de père idéal. Quoique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

Bien. Respirer. Il fallait respirer. Se remettre debout. Paniquer pour rien était stupide. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait arriver avant la fermeture de la pharmacie. En effet, en courant elle arriva à temps. Si sa demande étonna le pharmacien, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il lui expliqua brièvement comment cela fonctionnait, puis la laissa repartir avec un sourire encourageant.

Encore une gourde engrossée par son copain qu'il devait se dire. Si seulement il savait la vérité ! Le retour se fit aussi vite à l'aller, son besoin de savoir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Pourvu que tout cela soit juste une mauvaise blague. Mais quelles étaient ses chances ? Deux mois de retard, des nausées depuis quinze jours. Le test serait sans surprise.

Les marches furent grimpées quatre à quatre, la porte de la salle de bain claquée. Elle resta un instant immobile devant les toilettes, incertaine soudain de vouloir savoir. Mais ça rimait à rien, à quoi bon retarder l'inévitable. Elle suivit les instructions à la lettre et se retrouva assise à attendre les deux minutes.

C'était amusant en un sens de voir comment deux minutes peuvent passer si vite quand le professeur passe pour ramasser les copies et comment ça peut sembler une éternité quand on reste à fixer un bâtonnet. Elle était incapable de détourner les yeux du test, même pour regarder sa montre.

Et puis soudain, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, deux barres roses apparurent. Deux petits symboles pouvaient-ils détruire une vie ? C'était impossible. Impossible. Mais à quoi bon, elle se répétait ça depuis le début. Les traits étaient là. Et le bébé aussi.

A présent certaine, elle se permit de vraiment paniquer. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, se transformant bien vite en sanglots convulsifs. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol glacé, roulée en boule, incapable de respirer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait encore profiter de sa jeunesse, Merlin, elle n'avait que 17 ans. Pourquoi ?

_Respire un grand coup,_

_Ne reste pas debout_

_Ouvre tes yeux,_

_J'te promet que tu iras mieux_

Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarirent, parce que quelque part, elle savait qu'après il allait lui falloir se relever et prendre ses responsabilités en main. Imaginer une autre vie que celle qu'elle avait rêvée. Maintenant, elle devait compter un être de plus, l'égoïsme n'avait plus sa place dans son avenir.

_T'as reçu un grand coup_

_Un coup de vie dans le ventre_

_Un coup de vent dans ta vie_

_Mais reste calme je t'en supplie_

Alors, difficilement, elle se releva, le test toujours serré dans son poing. Elle dut s'accrocher à la porte. Le voyage jusqu'à sa chambre fut pénible, elle voulait retourner sur le sol, se rouler en boule en position fœtale. Cependant elle se força à écrire d'une main tremblante un message pour Rogue. C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle sortit Athéna, sa chouette, de sa cage et l'envoya porter ce mot qui quelque part concrétisait autant que le test ce bébé.

Elle ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'elle avait marqué, mais un quart d'heure après alors qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer sur le sol, il apparut dans sa chambre. Son arrivée redoubla ses sanglots, elle avait tellement peur. Elle souhaitait juste se réveiller, ou bien revenir en arrière. Mais Rogue était là, c'était ses bras qui la relevait gentiment pour la guider vers le lit.

Il dut arracher de force le bâtonnet qu'elle refusait de lâcher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant les traits sans signification pour lui. Il chercha des yeux une boîte mais rien ne traînait dans la chambre parfaitement rangée de la jeune fille. Il réfléchit brièvement. Ce genre de test nécessitait qu'on urine dessus, elle avait donc dut s'en servir dans les toilettes.

Comme Hermione ne semblait pas en état de l'aider, il sortit de la pièce et fit chaque porte. Après deux chambres et un bureau il mit la main sur la salle de bain, qui se trouvait en fait juste à côté de la chambre de la jeune fille, mais de l'autre côté de là où il était partit. Dedans, la boîte trônait en évidence sur le côté du lavabo.

La notice était juste à côté, directement dépliée à la partie des résultats. Il compara à ce qu'il avait dans la main et son cœur rata un battement. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. En comme Hermione n'était pas du genre à alerter les gens pour rien, c'était qu'il était le géniteur. Père. Le pouvait-il ? La vie pouvait-elle enfin lui donner ce bonheur ?

Aussitôt il se reprocha son égoïsme. Et la jeune fille ? Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être mère. Bien que plus mature que ses camarades, elle n'en restait pas moins au début de sa jeunesse. Personne ne pouvait lui voler. Arriverait-il à faire tout coïncider ? Seul leurs choix pouvaient décider de ça.

_Juste au mauvais moment,_

_Un poussière d'Ange_

_T'es tombée dedans_

Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle s'était endormie. Sans doute les émotions avaient-elles eu raison d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de découvrir qu'il portait la vie. C'était en elle que leur enfant grandissait. Leur enfant.

_Un p'tit colimaçon_

_T'as prit pour sa maison_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se glissa auprès de la jeune fille. Lui aussi avait besoin d'avoir la tête claire pour la conversation de demain. Il invoqua une couverture qu'il rabattit sur eux puis l'entoura d'une étreinte possessive. Elle devait avoir besoin de réconfort, il n'ignorait pas qu'il était en grande partie responsable, à lui de la consoler. Tout doucement le sommeil l'emporta.

_Prend ma main,_

_J't'emmène au loin_

_On s'ra de retour demain matin_

* * *

- Severus. Severus.

Les appels incessants d'Hermione le sortirent du sommeil. Un instant il faillit hurler sur l'utilisation familière de son prénom avant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il allait être père. Et il tenait bien une jeune fille effrayée dans ses bras.

- Hermione calme-toi. Je sais que tout ça est terrifiant mais paniquer ne changera rien et va finir par faire du mal au bébé.

Ces paroles firent mouche car elle se relaxa immédiatement. Elle avait peur certes, cependant une certitude s'était imposée depuis le début. Elle voulait ce bébé, il n'était pas question d'avorter. Et Severus par son inquiétude venait de démontrer que lui aussi envisageait cette folie.

- Je veux le garder.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Je sais que je n'ai que 17 ans, que j'ai pas fini mes études cependant je ne peux pas imaginer me débarrasser du bébé. On a créé la vie Severus, je ne veux pas la détruire.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'ai bientôt quarante ans, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance d'avoir un enfant. Et voilà qu'au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, la vie m'offre cette chance.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais. Je serais là, je vais t'aider. C'est notre bébé, on a été deux à le faire, on sera deux à l'assumer. Si on s'arrange tu devrais quand même pouvoir continuer tes études, sortir le soir et te trouver un charmant jeune homme avec qui vivre toute ta vie.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était ce qui la préoccupait ?

- Je me fous de tout cela Severus. Je veux être sûr que mon enfant ne va pas pâtir de mon jeune âge. Ou du fait que ses parents ne soient pas un couple. Et bien avant encore. Comment vais-je faire ? Il est hors de question que je cris sur tous les toits que je suis enceinte.

- Tu as honte.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Severus, de quoi pourrais-je avoir honte ! Peu d'enfants peuvent se vanter d'avoir un père qui a participé à la défaite de Voldemort, qui a risqué sa vie tous les jours pour sauver des innocents. J'ai peur d'être expulsée du château, parce que les cours ne sont pas adaptés pour une femme enceinte, d'être rejetée par mes amis parce qu'eux ne voudront pas entendre parler de potion de désir, de décevoir tous ceux qui ne sont pas allé au-delà de l'élève modèle.

- Il existe des moyens de cacher ta grossesse sans danger pour l'enfant. Dans Poudlard où la magie est dans chaque pierre, personne ne remarquera un sortilège de dissimulation placé sur toi.

- Et pour tout le reste. Il y a tant de problème. Je dois voir des médecins, mais lesquels ? Et pour les nausées, je n'arrête pas d'en avoir.

- Je vais te préparer une potion anti-nausée. Pour les médecins, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, mais on peut le demander à un médicomage. Ils sont tenus au secret médical. Tu en as déjà un qui te suit ?

- Je suis de parents moldue Severus. J'ai un médecin généraliste, un ami de la famille, pas question de lui en parler.

Il soupira. Ca n'allait pas être facile, malgré cela ils pouvaient y arriver. S'ils le voulaient, tous les obstacles seraient surmontables. D'ailleurs peu à peu ils réglaient les problèmes les plus urgents. Jusqu'au retour de ses parents, il resterait avec elle ici, une discussion par cheminette avec un médicomage leur donna un rendez-vous et un sortilège fut placé pour cacher la futur grossesse.

Progressivement, la jeune fille se calmait. Au cours de la journée où tout s'organisa, elle fondit plusieurs fois en larme, mais il soupçonna, vu l'avancée de son état, que les hormones n'arrangeaient rien. Elle passait des sanglots à la colère ou au désespoir en quelques minutes. Les nausées s'étaient calmées dès la première potion mais pour les sautes d'humeur, il n'avait rien.

Il se contenta de la soutenir au maximum, acceptant ses accusations injustes ou son besoin soudain de câlin. Ils avaient un peu de mal à trouver leur place entre deux ex amants qui vont avoir un enfant et leur statut d'élève et professeur. Ils tentaient d'agir comme deux adultes, tâtonnant tout de même sur les limites entre le soutient et la tendresse.

Pour la jeune fille, tout allait de mieux en mieux. Severus était à ses côtés et il s'occupait de tout. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus,

Bisous

Drusilla


	3. Solitude

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Solitude_

Le mois d'août s'était déroulé plus ou moins paisiblement et c'est une Hermione stressée qui se retrouva sur le quai 93/4, toute seule. Ses parents, revenus depuis une semaine, lui avait dit au revoir devant la gare. Ses hormones lui faisait se sentir abandonnée alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Severus surveillerait le voyage.

Elle se glissa péniblement dans un wagon puis trouva un compartiment libre. D'un côté elle espérait que les garçons la rejoignent, d'un autre, vu qu'elle venait de fondre en larme, elle aimait autant qu'ils ne la voient pas comme ça. Cependant ils entrèrent tandis que le train s'ébranlait.

Elle tenta de leur cacher son état mais c'était sans compter la lourdeur de Ron.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce t'as Hermione ?

Plus complaisant, Harry lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et décida de banaliser la chose. Pour une fois la stupidité de Ron allait servir.

- C'est rien, je suis triste parce que c'est notre dernière année ici. On ne prendra plus jamais le Poudlard Express depuis Londres.

- Je me sens comme toi, vint à son secours Harry. Poudlard c'est notre deuxième maison, si six ans se sont écoulés aussi vite, que dire d'une toute petite dernière année !

- Oui, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est notre dernier festin de bienvenu.

La remarque de Ron ulcéra Hermione. Ce type n'entretenait de sentiments qu'avec son estomac. Finalement entre les ennuis avec sa grossesse et ce crétin, l'année risquait d'être plus longue que prévu. Restait juste à voir si elle pouvait parvenir à tout faire, l'accouchement était prévu pour fin février, entre le 18 et le 20, après elle ignorait encore si elle pourrait jongler avec ses cours et ses devoirs maternels.

- Hermione, t'es avec nous ?

- Oui Ron, j'étais simplement dans mes pensées.

- Ben ça avait pas l'air gai d'après ta tête.

- Ca te dit une bataille explosive Ron ?

D'un regard elle remercia à nouveau Harry. Sans lui, elle aurait probablement déjà giflé son camarade. Dire qu'il se prétendait son ami.

- Je vais patrouiller les garçons.

- Déjà ?, s'étonna le survivant

- J'ai besoin de marcher un peu et d'aller aux toilettes. J'en profiterai pour faire mes devoirs de préfette-en-chef.

Sans leur laisser le temps de parler, autant éviter à Ron de sortir une nouvelle bêtise, elle se précipita dehors. Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle respira profondément pour calmer les sanglots qui la prenaient à la gorge. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait, elle était déchirée entre son envie de se cacher dans les bras de Severus et celle de rester avec ses amis comme toute jeune fille de son âge.

Elle opta finalement pour un tour aux toilettes. Severus se moquait sûrement de ses états d'âmes. Elle essuya rageusement son visage. Bon sang elle devrait être heureuse, elle attendait un bébé, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau au monde pour une femme ? Pourquoi alors passait-elle son temps à pleurer ?

Toute à ses réflexions elle ne s'aperçu pas de la personne qui sortait des toilettes au moment où elle y entrait. Sa tête entra violemment en contactavec un torse et elle fut déséquilibrée. Elle chercha vaguement quelque chose pour se rattraper mais sa main glissa sur la porte sans trouver la poignée. Elle atterrit donc peu gracieusement sur le postérieur, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Severus regarda la pauvre jeune fille assise par terre. Il aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour le bébé. Ce genre de chocs n'était pas bon. Il eut la galanterie de tendre sa main, avant de se raviser. N'importe qui pouvait les voir. Pour n'entraîner aucune question il se mit donc à hurler.

Il finit par reculer, la jeune fille se releva et en deux secondes ils étaient enfermés dans les toilettes. Là il prit enfin le temps d'observer les yeux rouges de son élève. Elle fixait le sol sans doute inquiète de le savoir en colère pour l'avoir heurté.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Hermione, je ne vais pas te punir. J'ai juste préféré ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me voit gentil avec toi.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir heurté Severus. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

- Qui ne devaient pas être gaie visiblement. Ca va ?

- J'ai toujours eu de mal à supporter la gaminerie de Ron mais là, avec les hormones qui exacerbe mes émotions, je crois qu'il va y avoir un meurtre.

- Courage. Et Harry ?

- Toujours lui-même. Tu ne me croira pas de toute façon, mais il est adorable. Il n'a rien dit sur le fait que je pleurais et a même occupé Ron pour me laisser tranquille.

Le haussement de sourcils du maître de potion indiqua clairement son incrédulité vis à vis du comportement de Potter. Mais si la jeune fille le disait… Il se résolut à la laisser seule, il ne pouvait pas disparaître plus longtemps et tout semblait indiquer qu'Hermione devait utiliser les toilettes. Il quitta donc la pièce sur un dernier sourire engageant.

* * *

Octobre s'était déroulé aussi calmement que septembre et sans s'en rendre compte Halloween approchait peu à peu. Hermione en était à son sixième mois, elle avait du mal à se déplacer, son dos la faisait souffrir et elle devait aller aux toilettes tous les quarts d'heure, si bien qu'elle avait appris un sortilège pour soulager sa vessie pendant les cours.

Personne n'avait le moindre soupçon quant à sa grossesse, tous les soirs elle faisait le point avec Severus, il l'amenait parfois au medicomage pour une vérification de routine. D'un commun accord, ils n'avaient pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé. Et dresser la liste des prénoms étaient devenus un jeu entre eux.

Ce soir là elle se dirigea comme à son habitude vers les cachots, bien à l'abri sous une cape d'invisibilité que Severus lui avait fournit. Elle frappa. Aucune réponse. Refrappa. Toujours rien. Etrange. Elle sortit sa baguette et força la porte, ce qui lui prit pas moins de dix minutes et le retrait d'une petite centaine de sortilèges. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait Severus.

A l'intérieur de ses appartements la pénombre régnait. Il était tard certes, mais il ne dormait sûrement pas. Peut-être était-il resté plus que d'habitude à son bureau pour corriger des copies. Elle décida de l'attendre et trouva naturellement sa place dans le fauteuil face à la bibliothèque. Celui là même où elle avait attendu que la potion de désir vienne s'emparer de son esprit.

Elle s'endormit sans le réaliser pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs heures plus tard. La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir et en l'absence de feu, le froid avait pris possession de la pièce. Elle frissonna. Puis comprennent que Severus ne viendrais pas ce soir, elle se leva. Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir, mais elle n'aurais pas aujourd'hui ce massage quotidien qui la soulageait tant.

Elle se demanda où pouvait être Severus. Mais la question lui parut stupide. Il était un homme, il n'allait pas vivre toute sa vie reclus parce qu'il avait mis une pauvre cloche enceinte. Elle se sentit malgré tout blessé qu'il favorise son plaisir à sa santé. Il aurait pu se douter qu'elle avait de plus en plus mal au dos avec l'avancée de sa grossesse !

C'est une Hermione furieuse et malheureuse qui rentra dans sa chambre de préfète en chef à plus de minuit. Elle se roula en boule et se rendormit aussitôt, épuisée. Cependant elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de manque de lui ronger le ventre. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait une journée sans le voir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva avec peine. La journée allait être dure, elle n'avait pas le moral, et tout son corps la lançait à présent. Dormir sur le fauteuil avait été une grosse erreur. La matinée se traîna en longueur, le repas aussi. Au dessert, alors qu'elle se précipitait sur la mousse au chocolat, Dumbledore se leva. Aussitôt le silence se fit sans qu'il n'eut rien à dire.

- Mes chers élèves, je me doute que l'absence de notre maître de potion a suscité quelques questions. Il se trouve qu'hier soir il a eut un accident. Le prototype sur lequel il travaillait a explosé et le choc de sa rencontre avec le mur l'a laissé avec une amnésie rétrograde. Cela signifie, continua-t-il en haussant le ton car des chuchotements s'étaient élevés des tables, cela signifie, qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Pour lui nous nous préparons à la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Bien qu'il ait assimilé ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous demande à tous d'être compréhensifs vis à vis des erreurs qu'il pourrait faire, en particulier sur le niveau en potion des classes et sur les premières années, qu'il ne connaît pas. Je vous remercie de votre attention, bonne fin d'appétit.

Le discours laissa un blanc. Puis soudain tout le monde laissa éclater sa joie, bien que parmi la foule en liesse quelques élèves plaignaient le pauvre homme qui venait de perdre un an de sa vie.

- Ca va Hermione ? T'es devenue toute blanche.

_Non tu crois crétin ?_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Le père de mon enfant a oublié que j'étais enceinte !_ Elle se sentait complètement terrorisée, elle se voyait déjà devoir accoucher seule. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- Franchement c'est merveilleux. Ce bâtard a eu ce qu'il méritait.

- Ron la ferme ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un mérite ça ? Il était en train de faire des recherches, il aidaient la science. Tu seras bien content le jour où tu auras un cancer de savoir que des gens comme Rogue sont devenus amnésique pour te trouver un remède. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste et un abruti. Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc. Rogue est peut-être partial mais c'est un type bien.

Hermione resta sans voix, à fixer Harry. Depuis quand son amis faisait-il partit de ceux qui respectait la chauve-souris des cachots ?

- Je suis sûre que c'est rien Hermione. Les médicomages vont trouver un remède. Et puis il n'a oublié qu'un an, certes il va redevenir aussi cruel que l'an dernier mais au moins il se souvient de nous. Il n'a pas perdu toute sa vie.

- Je sais. Excusez-moi les garçons, je vais passer aux toilettes avant le cours. On se retrouve en botanique d'accord ?

Elle les laissa seuls, sans chercher à savoir quelles autres énormités Ron allait sortir. Sans l'intervention d'Harry son poing serait probablement entré violemment en contact avec le visage du rouquin. Une fois dehors, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Quelques minutes seulement. Après quoi elle releva la tête. Elle allait se débrouiller. Pour son bébé. Pour leur bébé. Elle parviendrait sûrement à s'en sortir. Il retrouverait rapidement la mémoire.

Attendre, sans se faire découvrir. Le plan était simple. Tout allait bien se passer. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

Maintenant, il y aura moins d'ellipse temporelle. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous,

Drusilla


	4. Terreur

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

Réponse à la question pourquoi Hermione n'en parle pas à Dumbledore (posée par Lorelei Candice Black et Vendetta) : Hermione a peur que Dumbledore ne la renvoie "pour son bien". Un collège de magie n'est pas un endroit pour une femme enceinte. Un sortilège dans un couloir, un bousculade, tout représente un danger.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Terreur_

Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Elle était épuisée, à bout de force, tout ce dont elle rêvait à l'heure actuelle était de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de ne plus en bouger pendant les trois semaines qui la séparaient des vacances de Noël. Au lieu de ça, elle avançait péniblement sous sa cape d'invisibilité vers les cachots, plus précisément vers la réserve. Elle venait de terminer sa potion anti-nausée et il lui en fallait une autre pour le mois à venir.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, soufflant sur ses doigts gelés. Sa baguette sortie, elle s'attela à la lourde tache de briser les sorts placés sur la porte. Elle finit par enlever les plus dangereux et put enfin pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'y faisait pas plus chaud et l'odeur qui y régnait lui soulevait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se souvenait heureusement où il planquait les potions médicinales, elle pourrait bite repartir.

Un frisson désagréable la saisit. Prudemment elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond, l'entrouvrit et glissa sa main dedans. Elle en ressortit le bon flacon et fit miroiter à la lumière de la pièce le liquide dedans pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait eu aucun erreur d'étiquetage.

- C'est bien une potion anti-nausée Miss Granger.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri ainsi qu'un sursaut. Severus Rogue était entré en silence et avait fermé la porte. Son regard indiquait qu'elle allait se faire étriper sur-le-champ pour avoir volé dans sa réserve. Beaucoup plus inquiétant pour elle, cela signifiait qu'il allait lui reprendre la potion.

- Et bien Miss Granger, des nausées vous empêchent de dormir ?

- Professeur Rogue.

- C'est bien moi oui. Maintenant je suis sûre que votre brillant cerveau va vous trouver une excuse pour votre présence dans ma réserve, après le couvre-feu, une de mes potions dans votre main.

- Professeur je suis désolée. Je… au Merlin, je sais pas, je… il le faut. Il me faut cette potion.

- Pompom en distribue.

Comme si elle n'y avait pensé ! L'infirmière aurait exigé de l'examiner, et la vérité aurait été aussitôt découverte. Personne ne devait savoir, maintenant plus que jamais. Renvoyée, sans personne pour l'aider, elle ne pourrait plus prendre soin du bébé. Non, pas d'infirmière.

- Et bien Miss Granger ?

- C'est juste du stress. Je ne voulais pas que l'infirmière me supprime mes devoirs de préfette-en-chef.

- Personne ne s'est vu retirer ses devoirs pour du stress. J'attends toujours, je m'impatiente. Alors ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus rien en banque d'excuse. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était dormir, le sommeil avait déjà pris possession de son cerveau. Il semblait de plus en plus furieux, elle aurait du avoir peur. En même temps rien ne pouvait surpasser son inquiétude pour son bébé. Elle avait besoin de cette potion, nausée signifiait épuisement, affaiblissement. Mauvais pour l'enfant.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait. Il me faut la potion.

- Il vous faut ? Il vous faut ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de réclamer Miss Granger !

Ca y est, il avait hurlé, il avait éclaté. La suite serait de pire en pire. Et elle, elle n'aurait pas la potion. Machinalement elle passa sa main sur son ventre, geste vain de protection qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du maître de potion. Maître qui comprit immédiatement.

- Non c'est pas vrai. Cela en est presque jouissif. Miss je-sais-tout enceinte ? Merveilleux ! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de vos amis quand la vérité éclatera.

- Non professeur. Pitié.

- Je n'en ai aucune. Il ne fallait pas vous faire engrosser, maintenant assumez. Je suppose que le rouquin n'y est pas innocent. C'est sûr que pour maintenir le taux élevé de gosse dans cette tribut il faut s'y mettre tôt. C'est vous la nouvelle poule pondeuse ?

- Comment osez-vous ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

- Qu'importe. J'espère que le père va vous soutenir devant le directeur parce que c'est chez lui qu'on va. Vous pouvez lever la tête, vous serez moins fier demain quand tout le collège saura.

Mais en réalité si elle avait levé la tête c'était de terreur à la mention du directeur. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Renvoyée. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Cet homme n'avait donc pas de cœur. Merlin qu'elle regrettait le Severus tendre, attentionné. Où était passé le temps où il la protégeait ? Aujourd'hui il menaçait de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

La panique associée à l'épuisement furent trop pour la jeune fille. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller. Avec effarement Rogue la vit s'écrouler sur le sol. Après les hurlements qui avaient résonné ce silence était étrange. Il restait figé sans savoir que faire de cette petite idiote évanouie sur le sol de sa réserve. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le flacon de potion anti-nausée qui avait roulé à ses pieds.

Et soudain il eut un déclic, accompagné d'une forte envie de se gifler. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle était peut-être l'insupportable Miss je-sais-tout, cela n'en était pas moins une femme enceinte. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui hurler dessus comme ça. Les remords le rongèrent, l'étonnèrent. D'ordinaire cela ne l'aurait pas gêné. D'ordinaire seule la mère paye, l'enfant lui n'y est pour rien, répondit une petite voix.

Il se résolut à l'écouter. Miss Granger avait besoin d'aide, il n'allait pas la laisser sur ce sol de pierres glacées. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de lévitation pour la conduire à l'infirmerie, deux réalisations le frappèrent. D'abord il ignorait à combien de mois elle en était, il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort sur elle sans risques, ensuite si elle en avait été réduite à voler dans sa réserve c'était justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'infirmière apprenne son état.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras, grognant sous l'effort. Il parcourut la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait de ses appartements presque en courant. Il récupéra au passage la cape d'invisibilité qui devait appartenir à Potter. Dans sa chambre, il l'allongea le plus délicatement possible, puis s'assura que son souffle était régulier.

Il avait quasiment terminé la correction des copies des 5èmes années Gryffondors/Serpentards quand la jeune fille apparue à la porte. Elle se tenait péniblement à la chambranle. Il regarda alors au-delà de son élève pour trouver une femme épuisée et terrifiée. Elle s'approcha doucement. Dommage qu'elle soit enceinte, il aurait été près à tout pour la voir baisser la tête. Mais non, il lisait la peur en elle tandis qu'elle refusait de le quitter des yeux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Euh… euh… bien professeur. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça ira mieux après une nuit de sommeil. Pourriez-vous remettre à demain l'entrevue avec le directeur ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

- Il n'y aura pas de discussion avec lui, après tout si vous voulez garder votre grossesse pour vous faîtes donc. Cela m'indiffère. J'espère seulement que vous savez dans quoi vous vous êtes lancée. Pensez-y. Vous autres, les Gryffondors, vous agissez beaucoup mais réfléchissez peu. Qu'adviendra-t-il du bébé pendant vos cours ?

Le soulagement faillirent lui être aussi dangereux que la peur. Elle se sentit défaillir et du s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, le sien en quelque sorte. Il n'allait pas la dénoncer. Et en même temps il avait raison. Elle n'irait pas bien loin toute seule. Le découragement menaçait une fois de plus. Puis elle se souvint. Elle devait être forte. Pour son bébé, et pour Severus qui un jour ne serait plus ce professeur glacial en face d'elle.

- Merci professeur.

- Allez vous coucher Miss Granger.

- Puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité le temps d'aller aux toilettes ?

- Evidement. Dépêchez-vous.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle commis l'erreur. L'Erreur. Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la pièce. Elle voulait juste y aller, et retourner dans sa chambre finir sa nuit. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais ce chapitre était à mon sens assez lourd en révélation. Rogue au courant c'était déjà bien.

La suite demain.

Bisous.


	5. Retour

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Est-il vraiment la peine que je précise que la chanson est à Garou ?

* * *

On m'a demandé pourquoi Hermione disait pas tout simplement la vérité à Severus. Il faut se souvenir que ici on a le bâtard d'avant. Il risque de ne pas vouloir un enfant et de forcer Hermione à avorter. De plus honnêtement si on vous annonce que vous êtes père comme ça d'un coup, d'une fille que vous haïssez, vous réagissez comment ? Il pensera qu'elle cherche à lui remettre sur le dos une grossesse de Weasley parce que lui peut assumer le bébé ou une autre horreur de ce genre. Trop risqué.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Retour_

L'Erreur. Elle s'était trahie involontairement. Elle le réalisa en sortant des toilettes. Le visage de son professeur reflétait un étrange mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension. Un peu de colère aussi, mais elle ne put déterminer si ça datait de tout à l'heure où si c'était apparu avec son erreur. Avec l'Erreur.

- J'attends une bonne explication cette fois-ci.

Impossible. Comment lui dire la vérité sans tout lui dévoiler ? Il était hors de question de lui balancer sa paternité à la tête. D'abord il la prendrais pour une menteuse, ensuite il risquait de se mettre encore plus en colère.

- Miss Granger ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Un rapport avec mon amnésie ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère Miss Granger. Je veux savoir comment vous avez su où se trouvait mes toilettes. Vous êtes déjà venue ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez peu de conversation soudain. Etes-vous déjà venue ?

De nouveau il avait haussé le ton. Elle se rétracta sous l'effet de la peur. Il était en colère. Elle avait tout gagné. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de coucher elle. Severus la regarda pâlir et s'accrocher au meuble le plus proche, la bibliothèque. Elle semblait de nouveau sur le point de défaillir aussi renonça-t-il à savoir.

- Très bien aller vous coucher. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Tôt où tard je saurais pourquoi vous êtes entrée chez moi.

Elle soupira de soulagement. D'ici là, avec un peu, beaucoup de chance, il aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle prit machinalement la cape qu'il lui tendit et réalisa alors qu'il avait mis dedans le flacon de potion anti-nausée. Elle lui fit un sourire timide pour le remercier et fila sans demander son reste.

Après cela, étrangement, il veilla à ne pas faire de potion dangereuse en cas d'explosion et la fois où elle s'endormit au fond de la classe il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était toujours le sale bâtard des cachots, hargneux et injuste mais il semblait avoir pris en compte sa grossesse. Le tout maintenant était de tenir jusqu'au retour du vrai Severus Rogue.

* * *

Il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Tout autour de lui sa robe flottait. Il se sentait mal, incroyablement mal. Il l'avait menacé, engueulée. Comment pouvait-il lui parler à nouveau ? Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Il s'était conduit comme un monstre, même sans mémoire, cela ne justifiait pas qu'il ait hurlé sur une femme enceinte.

_Je suis le même que t'as connu_

_Celui-là même qui t'as ému_

_Je suis le même que t'as voulu_

_Qui malgré lui t'auras déçu_

Une part très égoïste de lui souhaita que ce médicomage n'ait pas trouvé de solution. Qu'il soit resté éternellement le bâtard sans mémoire. Mais non, il ne voulait pas ça. Ce qu'il voulait c'était ce faire pardonner, et avoir un jour la chance de tenir son fils sans ses bras. Son fils. Pas un inconnu enfanté par une femme qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir aimé.

_Rien de meilleur, mais rien de pire_

_Et le même cœur, quoi que tu puisse en dire_

_Plein de tendresse_

_De maladresse_

L'avait-il vraiment aimé ? Cette nuit là était plus que l'effet d'une potion. Le désir oui, pas la tendresse. Cela, rien ne l'avait fabriqué. Ils s'étaient tout simplement trouvés, deux êtres fatigués par le même fardeau, emprisonnés derrière leur masque. L'amour n'était pas un compte de fée, loin de ce qui était décris dans les livres, il le savait. Mais s'il devait en donner sa propre définition, c'était peut-être celle là. Hermione.

_Je suis le même que t'as aimé_

_Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé_

Un frisson désagréable le parcouru arrivé devant le tableau de la chambre de la préfette-en-chef. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Je suis revenu ? Revenu de quoi ? De sa trahison ? De sa période "véritable enfoiré" ? Rien ne semblait bon à dire. Cela sonnait comme le "chérie je suis revenu" d'un mari revenant le soir.

_Je suis le même pour toi_

Il s'entendit frapper alors qu'il s'ordonnait pourtant de faire demi-tour. Et vite. Une voix brisée par les sanglots l'autorisa à entrer. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle pleurait. Et lui où était-il ? Planté dans le couloir avec sa conscience ! Quel idiot. Elle avait toujours besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais, à un mois et demi du terme.

_Je suis le même que t'as connu_

_C'est bien celui en qui t'as cru_

_Je suis le même que t'as voulu_

_Tu es pour lui le seul salut_

Quand il ferma la porte, elle leva le nez de son oreiller. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il la laissa sonder ses yeux. Elle le fixait, juste immobile, sans cris, sans mouvements inutiles. Elle savait. Et soudain elle se leva, couru et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna en vacillant un peu, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle sanglota à nouveau, il la laissa évacuer la peur.

_Je suis le même que t'as connu_

_Qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu_

_Je suis le même que t'as voulu_

_Qui à tes pieds te dépose son âme à nu_

- Severus. Tu es revenu.

- Hermione.

- J'ai eu si peur. J'essayais de tenir. J'essayais. Tu me crois hein ? Je l'ai fait pour notre bébé, je savais que tu reviendrais un jour. Je voulais être forte et j'ai pas su, j'ai eu peur, pardon, pardon, pardon.

Avec sa voix tremblante et entrecoupée de sanglots il crut mal comprendre les mots qu'elle chuchotait contre son torse. Elle s'excusait ? Elle avait eu la force de tenir avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle s'excusait ? Il faillit se mettre à pleurer lui aussi, il craignait tant de l'avoir déçu. Il la serra plus fort encore et embrassa le haut de ses cheveux.

- C'est à moi de te demander pardon Hermione. C'est ma faute. J'aurais du être là pour vous. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Mais enfin Severus, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai perdu la mémoire bon sang !

- Alors c'est ma faute si je suis enceinte ?

- Hein ?

- J'ai lâché la potion de désir que j'avais dans la main.

- C'était un accident Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Et toi c'était pas un accident peut-être ? Tu as fait exprès d'être amnésique ?

Il en resta figé. Il venait avec ses remords, il se sentait honteux de l'avoir déçu et trahi et elle, elle lui démontrait que c'était pas sa faute. Miss je-sais-tout. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il l'adorait, c'était définitif.

- C'est fini maintenant. Tu es là. Et lui aussi, il est toujours là. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ca et le massage que tu va me faire pour te faire pardonner.

Cette fois, il laissa échapper un petit rire. Pour Hermione, après des mois de ricanements sarcastiques c'était comme revivre. Il tenta de l'entraîner vers le lit sans la lâcher. L'entreprise était périlleuse mais il ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle non plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, une part d'elle craignait que s'il s'enfuit, il ne revienne pas.

Une fois sur le lit, il l'allongea délicatement en prenant soin du ventre qu'ils avaient un peu malmené. Emu il posa sa main dessus. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et le guida jusqu'à une petite bosse. Il refoula ses larmes, mais déglutit bruyamment. Il était en train de sentir son enfant, il était là. Quelle plus belle chose pouvait-il avoir ? Finalement elle se tourna sur le coté en présentant son dos dans une demande évidente. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de cette femme qui lui offrait aujourd'hui le bonheur.

- Tu connais le sexe ?

- On avait dit qu'on attendait non ?

- Si, sourit-il, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être la donne avait changé.

- Pas le moins du monde, c'est toujours une surprise. Mais j'ai une certitude. Fille ou garçon, le bébé a déjà un talent pour la boxe. Et ma vessie est son punching-ball préféré.

Elle rit doucement, lui se contenta de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser. Il eut soudain une idée, et malgré son inquiétude quant à un possible refus, il demanda :

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi pendant les vacances ? J'ai un chalet à la montagne, tu y sera plus tranquille qu'ici.

- J'adorerai, mais ça ne te dérangera pas ?

- Me déranger ? Bien sûr que non, je suis ravi au contraire. J'avais plutôt peur que tu ne veuille pas quitter tes amis ?

- Et comment explique-t-on à notre enfant que ses parents passent les vacances séparés ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déchiré entre deux maisons.

- Tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord pour vivre avec moi ?

- Oui.

Il eut un sourire amer en se disant que ce plan lui conviendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un type bien et qu'elle ne parte s'installer avec lui. Sa voix douce le sortit de ses pensées.

- Et puis voit le bon côté des choses. Au moins on est sûr que je ne risquerait pas de finir en prison pour meurtre.

- Weasley ne s'arrange pas ?

- C'est un cas désespéré. Dis c'est dans quel pays qu'on part ? Que je révise un peu la langue.

- Canada anglophone, et je trouve qu'en anglais tu te débrouille plutôt bien.

- Idiot.

Idiot ça oui, il l'était. De l'inviter dans son petit chalet sans chambre d'ami, au milieu de nul part. Le tout était de se retenir, de ne pas franchir la très mince barrière qu'il restait encore dans leur relation devenue de plus en plus amicale au fil du temps. Rester amis. Il allait bien y arriver.

Le tout c'était de se contrôler. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

Severus est revenu ! Le prochain chapitre, les vacances à la montagne.

Gros bisous

Drusilla


	6. Hormones

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Hormones_

La première chose que put voir Hermione en ouvrant les yeux fut la neige. Elle tombait par rafales, au gré du vent qui semblait se déchaîner au dehors. Elle regarda le réveil et sursauta en constatant qu'il était déjà 11h. Ils étaient arrivés tard hier, ils avaient voyagés de manière moldue pour protéger le bébé et leur avion s'était posé à Calgary tard dans la soirée. Le temps de rejoindre le chalet, elle s'était écroulée.

Elle remarqua alors que du pas de la porte Severus la regardait. Il portait un plateau regorgeant de nourriture et l'odeur du café se répandait peu à peu dans la maison. Ca devait être ça le paradis.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir Severus. Quelle joie d'être en vacances.

- Petit déjeuner au lit et grasse matinée ?

- Entre autre. Tu déjeune avec moi ?

- Si tu veux. Avec la neige qui tombe on est bloqué pour la journée. Alors je te propose de faire tes devoirs pour être libre ensuite. Ca te va ?

- Tu te propose pour faire mes devoirs ?

- Imbécile !

- Ca me va. Tu me passe le beurre ?

Leurs vacances avaient commencé sous ce signe. Il avait fallut deux jours pour que la neige cesse de tomber, si bien que ce n'est que le 23 décembre qu'ils purent enfin faire leurs achats de Noël. Comme ils étaient plutôt loin de la rue sorcière du Canada et que ni transplanage, ni portoloin ni poudre de cheminette n'étaient autorisés pour la jeune fille, ils durent se résoudre à faire un Noël moldu.

Pour Hermione, cela ne changeait rien, et elle entreprit d'initier Severus. Il bougonnait beaucoup, arguant que tout était moins beau, plus morne, elle l'ignora. Et quand il s'émerveilla devant les vitrines animées, elle eut soudain chaud au cœur. Ce fut dans l'après-midi que Severus s'aperçut d'un problème.

Alors qu'elle achetait un cadeau pour Harry au magasin de peluche, elle dragua ouvertement le serveur. Le pauvre jeune homme était gêné, de par l'insistance d'Hermione et de par la présence de Severus qu'il prenait pour le compagnon de cette dernière. Heureusement qu'elle était toujours ensorcelée, parce que s'il avait pu voir son état avancé de grossesse, il aurait sûrement paniqué.

Ce ne fut que le soir que Severus aborda le sujet. Il y alla doucement, se souvenant de la honte qu'il avait lue sur le visage d'Hermione quand ils étaient sortis du magasin. Mais elle vit très vite où elle voulait en venir et se referma comme une huître. Elle plongea sa tête dans le grimoire qu'elle lisait et refusa de relever les yeux.

Il insista un peu, même s'il savait qu'au lieu d'une discussion il aurait une explosion. Il devait régler ce problème, il était parfaitement conscient que les hormones exacerbaient le désir d'Hermione et que cette dernière n'avait qu'elle-même pour le satisfaire. Il dut persévérer mais il obtint finalement ce qu'il voulait. Elle releva la tête, les yeux emplis de colère.

- Mais arrête ! Tu crois quoi ? Non ça ne me plait pas d'être réduite à draguer un pauvre vendeur, juste parce que je suis enceinte. Oui c'est dur, dur de se regarder agir comme une putain sans pouvoir se contrôler. Dur de sentir ce désir inassouvi en moi, qui me fait mal, qui me ronge. Dur de te voir agir avec moi comme si tu m'aimais bien alors que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le bébé. Je suis qu'une poule pondeuse, c'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? Je sers qu'à ça !

Au milieu du discours les larmes avaient fait leur apparition et maintenant elle sanglotait sans retenue. Le livre était tombée au sol sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Il s'avança et la prit alors dans ses bras pour la bercer. Dans un premier temps elle le repoussa en frappant son torse de ses petits points mais elle céda rapidement.

Bien à l'abri dans ses bras elle évacua le stress. Ses nerfs avaient complètement lâché, Severus en était bien conscient. Il était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle se sente aussi mal. Il s'en voulu aussi de ce qu'il avait prononcé lors de son amnésie. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait été marquée par ses mots.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais du voir que ça n'allait pas, au lieu de cela je t'ai laissé accumuler ce mal-être. On va trouver une solution pour tes hormones, ne t'en fait pas. Il n'y a pas de potion, mais tu m'a fait comprendre que les moldus nous sont parfois bien supérieurs. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle n'y croyait pas. Tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Elle avait tout sortit, elle se sentait vide, bien, comme dans du coton. Fatiguée aussi. Les sanglots étaient devenus des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues. Elle l'écoutait tout simplement.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais j'ai été si longtemps un monstre sans cœur que je ne trouve plus les mots. Je t'aime toi Hermione, pas le bébé que tu porte, juste toi. J'ai reconnu en toi mes blessures, on se complète, on s'achève. Tu me ressemble bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et j'ai appris à t'apprécier au fil du temps. Ce n'est pas avec le bébé que j'aime discuter, ce n'est pas non plus lui qui me ramène à la vie quand je te tiens dans mes bras.

La fin de la phrase mourut dans un murmure. Il était si rare de voir le professeur Rogue rougir qu'elle s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Il regardait ses pieds comme un adolescent pris en faute. Lui qui d'ordinaire assumait tous ses actes, il semblait transformé.

- Tu le pense vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça parce que tu veux pas que je sois triste ? Après tout ce serait logique, si je vais mal le bébé aussi.

- Mais cesse de toujours penser au bébé. Tu n'est pas la mère de mon enfant, tu es Hermione Granger, l'insupportable Miss je-sais-tout. Une jeune fille mature, pleine de vie, charmante, intelligente, courageuse et fascinante.

Ce fut au tour de la Gryffondor de rougir. Elle avait rêvé de ces mots mais pas dans sa bouche à lui. Il était loin de la représentation du prince charmant qu'elle avait autrefois. Avant le bébé, avant d'apprendre à le connaître, avant de découvrir cet autre Severus Rogue. Maintenant ces mots lui semblaient normaux, une conclusion de ses mois partagés, de ce moment de tendresse vécu grâce, et non plus à cause, d'une potion de désir.

- Merci Severus. Merci pour tout.

Il se contenta d'embrasser le haut de ses cheveux, geste qu'il se permettait de plus en plus souvent. Ils ne parlèrent plus de la soirée, mais elle ne quitta pas ses bras. Ni le lendemain alors qu'ils préparaient Noël, ni durant toute la soirée qu'ils avaient placée sous le signe de l'intimité.

C'est après l'échange des cadeaux que vint le véritable présent de Severus. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait trouvé une solution à ses hormones. L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans ses pupilles disparut quand elle ferma les yeux sous l'intensité du baiser qu'il lui donnait.

Il l'emmena doucement vers la chambre, non sans faire le parallèle avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu 6 mois et 15 jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois le brasier qui brûlait en eux n'était pas l'œuvre d'une potion. C'était celle de l'amour qui était né entre eux au cours de ces mois.

La tendresse fut moins présente cette fois, Hermione semblait vouloir arriver au but le plus vite possible et lui fit bien comprendre que les préliminaires n'étaient pas au programme. Il la laissa donc mener la danse. Il avait peur d'aller ou trop vite, ou pas assez donc il préférait qu'elle choisisse. Après tout il n'avait jamais été enceinte et il ne pouvait pas savoir jusqu'à quel point elle souffrait de ce désir inassouvi.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se concentrer sur sa magie pour les déshabiller, elle déchira leurs vêtements, indiquant clairement son impatience. Le lit grinça quand ils se laissèrent tomber dessus, empêtré dans un baiser qui ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. A tâtons, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, elle chercha son sexe pour le guider en elle.

Le moment où il la pénétra fut si intense qu'ils faillirent bien jouir immédiatement. Ils étaient tous les deux restés sans relations depuis "l'incident" de la potion et en avaient presque oubliés combien il était bon de se sentir aimé. De lascif, les mouvements de Severus devirent désordonnés avec la montée du plaisir.

La jouissance arriva enfin, libératrice. Aucun des deux ne firent quoi que se soit pour la retenir. Elle les laissa haletants, enlacés, soulagés. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux brillants qu'elle le savait déjà. Et que c'était réciproque.

- Joyeux Noël princesse.

- Joyeux Noël Sev.

Il grogna sous le surnom. Cependant il ne dit rien, semblant même apprécier cette familiarité. Il réalisa alors qu'être père n'était pas le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire. Maintenant pour la première fois il s'endormait comblé.

La rentrée fut maussade, depuis quelques jours déjà elle souffrait de plus en plus. Fin janvier elle dut s'incliner, elle ne pouvait plus aller en cours. Severus la garda chez elle, après qu'ils aient mis l'infirmière dans la confidence. Officiellement la jeune fille souffrait d'une mauvaise grippe extrêmement contagieuse et était donc en isolement.

Pendant que tous s'inquiétait – enfin tous, à l'exception des Serpentards – elle partageait ses journées entre travail scolaire et lecture, et ses soirées entre jeux d'échec et folle nuit de débauche. Severus était de plus en plus doux avec elle, toujours là au moindre problème, toujours prêt à la masser, à lui amener un thé bien chaud, à lui faire couler un bain.

Elle se disait qu'entouré comme ça, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les 15 jours restants avant la naissance de son bébé. Seulement voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous à plu c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire.

Gros bisous

Drusilla.


	7. Avenir

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS encore et toujours

Rating : R

Disclaimer : J'avais demandé Severus à Noël et j'ai eu un puzzle. Là je sens qu'on m'a arnaqué. Paraît que Rowling veut pas me le donner. Snif.

Résumé : Une retenue qui tourne mal et voilà Hermione enceinte, forcée de demander de l'aide à Severus. Seulement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Avenir_

Le bonheur provoqué par l'attention de Severus fut de courte durée. Rapidement, Hermione commença à s'ennuyer. Rester allongée sans rien faire n'était pas son style, elle avait envie de voir du monde, de se dépenser. Si bien qu'elle en venait à souhaiter que l'enfant naisse le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse retourner en cours.

Pourtant cette nuit là, au septième jours de son emprisonnement, elle regretta ses souhaits. Elle fut réveillée par une douleur lancinante au bas-ventre. Au début elle pensa qu'elle avait du dormir dans une mauvaise position et que le bébé lui rappelait mais quand la douleur revint, encore et encore, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les contractions revenaient toutes les trois minutes environ, le travail avait commencé.

Elle qui pensait ne jamais être aussi effrayée que le jour où elle avait découvert sa grossesse, elle se trompait. Maintenant elle était véritablement terrorisée. C'était trop tôt, l'enfant ne devait pas venir au monde avant une dizaine de jours. Pas tout de suite. Elle connaissait que trop bien les dégâts que pouvaient provoquer une naissance prématurée.

Dans un éclair de lucidité au milieu de sa panique, elle se souvint du réconfort des bras de Severus. Elle se résolut donc à le réveiller en le secouant un peu. Il grogna mais consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots, son visage contracté par la douleur et la peur lui suffirent. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Tout va bien se passer mon amour. Je vais te laisser quelque minute pour aller à la cheminée prévenir Pompom, je reviens immédiatement. Ensuite tu pourras me broyer la main et me promettre que je ne te toucherais plus jamais, comme dans ses romans que tu aime tant. Essaye de fermer les yeux et de te détendre d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête, sans pour autant paraître rassurée. Lui aussi savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il se précipita donc dans le salon pour avertir l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui promit d'arriver au plus vite, le temps de s'habiller. Ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant, c'était lui rafraîchir le front avec une serviette humide.

Il prépara de quoi aider la jeune fille et revient près d'elle. A présent elle haletait de douleur, poussant de temps à autre un petit gémissement. Il s'assit sur le lit, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il effectua les gestes recommandé par l'infirmière, tout en comptant machinalement le temps entre les contractions. Toujours trois minutes, pour le moment s'il se souvenait des livres lus ils devaient juste attendre.

Seulement l'attente, il détestait ça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour la rassurer. Quand l'infirmière arriva enfin, entrant sans même frapper dans la chambre, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Pompom prit aussitôt les choses en main, elle ôta les couvertures pour observer l'avancée de la dilatation.

- Bien, bonne nouvelle pour vous, l'accouchement est rapide. Vous ne faite pas partie des femmes qui y passe la journée entière. Ca devrait être fini dans une petite heure. Pour le moment, respirez librement par le diaphragme.

Severus fut ravie d'apprendre qu'Hermione ne souffrirait pas trop. Il avait déjà assez de peine à la voir aussi apeurée. Il prit sa main et la serra fort, murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, que le bébé venait au monde parce qu'il était près. L'infirmière confirma que quelques jours d'avance ne faisaient pas grande différence, il n'était pas prématuré, juste pressé.

Hermione réussit même à sourire quand Severus ajouta qu'il ressemblait déjà à sa mère, à toujours vouloir être le premier. Pour le punir elle lui broya la main sous l'effet d'une contraction plus forte que les autres. La suite pour elle fut floue. Elle perdait peu à peu la notion de temps, juste consciente que l'infirmière prenait la mesure de ses contractions.

Pendant une demi-heure, rien ne changea puis soudain la douleur devint uniforme, revenant toutes les minutes sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Elle dut alors commencer à pousser, mais pas trop, en faisant des pauses. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, juste l'ordre final, celui de pousser de toute ses forces car la tête était passée.

Elle usa donc ses dernières forces pour pouvoir éjecter le bébé. Les larmes qui coulaient sous l'effort étaient effacées au fur et à mesure par Severus. Tout le long de l'accouchement sa présence la rassurait, si bien que quand il s'éloigna pour couper le cordon, elle se sentit compètement perdue. L'infirmière prit le bébé pour nettoyer son visage tandis que Severus changeait les draps souillés d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, le souffle toujours coupé par la fatigue. Elle trouva pourtant la force de les rouvrir quand Severus lui tendit leur bébé. Il garda ses bras autour de lui, par peur qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour supporter le poids. Pompom sourit en les voyant former le tableau d'une famille aimante.

- Votre fille est en bonne santé. Des idées de prénom ?

- Le temps ne nous a pas manqué pour y réfléchir. Pour une fille on s'était arrêté à Teyla Hayana Elisabeth Granger Rogue.

- Teyla ? C'est magnifique.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh pour votre aide.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir, c'est toujours merveilleux de mettre au monde un enfant. N'oubliez pas de me la confier si vous avez tous deux cours.

- Pompom ?

La voix de Severus l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser le couple fêter l'évènement en toute intimité.

- Oui ?

- En fait avec Hermione, on avait pensé… Cela vous plairait d'être marraine ?

- De Teyla ?

- On a pas encore prévu d'avoir un autre enfant.

- J'en serais honorée.

Elle sortit alors pour de bon, un immense sourire sur son visage. Contrairement à ce que disait les mauvaises langues, Severus et elle s'entendait très bien, et il ne rechignait jamais à se faire soigner quand son état l'exigeait. Ce soir elle venait de voir son amitié se réaliser complètement. Marraine.

Hermione retourna en cours plusieurs jours après, cherchant au début à profiter un maximum de sa petite fille. Mais les ASPIC approchaient et le retour en cours était inévitable. Severus et Pompom se débrouillèrent pour qu'elle n'ai jamais à s'inquiéter de la garde de Teyla. Quand elle revenait d'une journée de cours harassante, sa fille l'attendait toujours dans son berceau.

Les ASPICS se passèrent dans la foulée, elle sortie malgré tout major de sa promotion. Teyla commençait alors à parler, pour la plus grande joie de ses parents. Le bal de fin d'année se passa très bien, Severus et Hermione annoncèrent alors leur relation. Tous tombèrent des nues, y comprit le directeur lui qui pensait tout savoir.

Quand Hermione parla de Teyla, là les avis furent mitigés. Certains, pas encore remis du choc parlèrent de honte, d'autre demandèrent à la voir et félicitèrent les parents. Tout le monde se sépara le lendemain en se promettant de ne pas perdre le contact et de se revoir très vite.

Ron et Harry partirent en internat pour leurs étude d'aurore, elle préféra rester au château et suivre les cours de l'université de potion. Severus l'aidait au mieux à conserver sa place de première, et lui avoua même un soir que ses résultats surpassaient les siens.

Elle commença alors à imaginer un nouvel avenir, moins égoïste mais tout aussi plaisant. Maître de potion, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

FIN

* * *

Snif, fini.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'avais dans l'idée de peut-être en écrire une autre, où Hermione, enceinte, demanderait de l'aide à Severus, mais il ne serait pas le père, ou quelque chose comme ça.

On verra pour l'instant, la prochaine est en route. Je l'ai déjà commencé, j'espère l'avoir fini pour les vacances de paques.

Merci de m'avoir suivit et soutenu.

Virg tu me manques.

Bisous

Drusilla


End file.
